Tick Off
Tick Off is a sandbox roleplay created by mondollamathat was accidentally thrown completely off from the original idea, which was to annoy everyone else on the island (which turns out to be a giant mute snail named "Bob"). Characters. *Coreton: A humor core who pops out of the ground from time to time. This tends to scare Dipin. *Cysperate: A sea snake who can drain energy and likes eating batteries. Friends with Feathers. *Dean The Doughnut Person: The "island's" newest resident; a 6' tall doughnut. *Dipin T. Hedgehog: A humanoid hedgehog that is also the size of a human, who has invented rocket shoes and boomerangs that can get food from his off "island" fridge. Dipin drives a Delorean that he kept in his off "island" fridge for safe keeping. Dipin was recently killed by eating a cake bomb that was givin to him by Coreton and soon after TheDippster was Upgraded to Mod status. *Doctor Parry: A platypus who, like Dipin, is humanoid, and is the size of a human. Despite being called a doctor, he sees himself as more of a medic. He had a drug dealing A.I. in his doctor head thing. He also loves orange juice. *Dukey The Mitter: A dog that was mutated into a blue half dog half bird creature. Dukey has siblings. *Feathers: Bird from planet Neon. He likes eating hedgehogs. *Novacaine: A member of the Craget species until Dipin killed him when he bombed the "island", Nova is now a dark force (in other words, a mod). *BananaHead: One of mondollama's characters. A human-esque being with a banana for a head, it takes over island whenever the ShadowForce is wasted on Spruce Beer (which is a real soda). BananaHead's gender is classified. *Bob: The Island Snail. He pretty much is just there. *Captain: One of the submarine mice. He spends all his time ordering around his one subordinate. Has a very stupid voice and a navy cap. *Def-Com 5: The other submarine mouse and Captain's only subordinate. Sounds and looks exactly like Captain, except he wears goggles and an army beret. He fires the main "Canon" on the sub, which actually just cause a piece of cheese to fall out of the submarine, fart, and burst into flames. *ShadowForce: The head honcho of the island. Has a tendency to get wasted on Spruce Beer, so you don't see him alot. Inside jokes. Tick Off's inside jokes were decided by Mondollama when Dipp said that there should be an inside jokes. *Jell-o: It was mentioned several times before, and Nova has the consistency of Jell-o. *Breaking of the fourth wall: The characters tend to do this to some extent. *Circular Pastries: First brought up when Coreton said "It would appear the mammal enjoys circular pastries." *Banana's Immortality: BananaHead will frequently die a horrible death or be grievously injured, only to regenerate seconds later by twisting a dial on it's head. The One Big Rule Tick Off is a Sandbox. If you walk around a sandbox kicking over people's sandcastles, you get kicked out. SAME THING HAPPENS HERE. Category:Pages needing work Category:Notable Threads Category:Roleplays